


Just Like Stiles

by ickletheficklepickle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickletheficklepickle/pseuds/ickletheficklepickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek realizes one morning when he’s alone with his twin boys that they are definitely more like Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Stiles

Derek let out a frustrated growl as he sat his son down in on one of the steps his home. Tyler was being out of sorts this morning. The little boy decided that he wanted cereal with milk in it but then threw a grade ‘A’ royal fit because he suddenly decided that he didn't want milk, at all, what so ever. 

Then when he told Tyler to calm down and use his words, Tyler just glared and screamed and slammed his fist on the table. To which Derek responded with a growl and a warning. Of course Tyler’s twin brother Dylan had to go and antagonize Tyler by saying, “Ty, better listen to Papa, if you don’ you go in time out.” 

That’s when all hell broke loose because Tyler glared at Dylan and threw his spoon at him. Which is why the three year old found himself on the time out step. Not happy. 

"Don’ worry Papa," Dylan soothed. 

"I’m not," Derek sighed.

Dylan shook his head. “Papa, lyin’ bad, your heart it go bip.” 

Bless the kids for inheriting Stiles’ talkative nature. Their temper however was nothing like Derek’s. If it was it was multiplied ten. Derek wasn't an angry person by nature, the course just ran that way due to the cards that were dealt. In fact Derek was rarely like that now. Only if need be. If the kids inherited anything from Derek it’d be the werewolf genes and the fact that they looked like him. But personality wise they were like Stiles, a whirlwind of coordinated-coordination being another Derek inherited gene- rambling preschoolers. Who were not afraid to speak their minds. So wherever this anger was coming from Derek is just going to blame Stiles. Yep. He just is. Cause Stiles is not here so he can do whatever he wants. 

"Tyler," Derek said, tone firm as he sat down in front his son. 

"Don’ wanna tawk about it," Tyler grumbled.

The Alpha sighed. “We have too, you know that’s the rule.”

"Don’ wanna!" Tyler wailed as he stomped his foot, "if I tawk ‘bout it, it’ll wuin my day!" 

"Well-" 

"Papa!" Tyler cried, "my day is wuined, it not goin ‘moothly no more!" 

"Oh my god," Derek mumbled, "it’s to damn early for this." 

"NOT NICE!" Dylan reprimanded from the kitchen, "Papa! Not nice word!" 

"Dylan Stilinski Hale you finish your breakfast and mind your own business!"

Tyler grumbled as he wiped angrily at his tears. “Go ‘way Papa.” 

"Tyler," Derek warned.

"No wanna tawk, no want too, you’re mean, 

The Alpha sighed as he stood up, “Okay,” he said, “when you’re ready to talk Papa is ready to listen.” 

Tyler refused to talk to Derek the whole entire time he got them ready for Daycare. He just glared and did the thing with his eyebrows. Another thing he inherited from Derek. The silence Derek was okay with because Dylan talked Derek’s ear off throughout the whole entire dressing routine. 

When they got into the car Tyler let his feelings out. He refused to be buckled in. “Tyler,” Derek growled, “enough.”

"I not your best fwiend," Tyler growled, "and I no like you eeder."

Dylan’s eyes widened. “Ty,” he said, “that not nice, that mean.” 

"I don’ care!" Tyler wailed. 

When Derek dropped them off he tried not to be upset over the fact that his three year old refused to hug and kiss him goodbye. “‘S kay Papa,” Dylan whispered as he hugged Derek tight, “He angwy, he no mean it, I ‘till wuv you.” 

"I love you too," Derek sighed. 

The Alpha left sending a wave at the window to both his boys. Tyler refused to wave and Dylan just waved madly as he yelled out the open window, “Bye! Hab a good day!” 

Derek texts Stiles later. Much later during his lunch break and when Stiles is in the middle of class. His third class of the day where one of Stiles’ students is a persistent little shit because he keeps asking questions on mating habits. Werewolf mating habits.

_You are so lucky you had to go in early today._

The response is instantaneous. 

_Why?_

_Tyler says that I’m not his best friend anymore and that he doesn’t love me._

Derek’s phone vibrates and goes off and he answers it on the third ring. “I’m sorry. He what?” Stiles asks.

"Tyler threw a tantrum of epic proportions and he said, and I quote ‘I not your best fwiend and I no like you eeder’ end quote."

"Damn, I"m sorry babe." 

"It’s okay," Derek sighed, "it’s just, is it weird that I’m upset. I’m upset because my son refused to hug me goodbye today." 

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" 

"It’s okay to be upset and don’t worry, it’s Tyler, he’s just going through a phase."

"I hope so."

"Trust me."

"I do, you know I do."

"Okay, well good. You have a good day then, I got to go, Wesley is timing me and if I’m not back on time, I might have to discuss mating habits."

"Is he?"

"Did you text me on purpose, specifically at this time?" 

"Maybe?"

"Wow, then in the words of our three year old son, I no like you eeder" 

"I love you Stiles."

"Sure you do."

Derek laughed. “Okay, bye baby.”

"Bye," a slight pause. "OH and Derek."

"Yeah?"

"Love you too."

Turns out Stiles was right because when he walks in the house later in the evening Tyler comes barreling towards him. Arms open as he crashes into the Alpha’s leg. “I sowwy! Tyler whimpers, “I sowwy Papa. I wuv you wots.” 

Derek knells down and hugs him tight. “I love you too,” he whispers.

"I not angwy no more," Tyler whimpers. "I weady to tawk now, I sowwy for bein’ mean, I so sowwy, and you my best fwien and the best Papa in the wold!" the little boy rambles.

Derek doesn’t say anything just embraces his son tightly as he walks down the hall way to the kitchen. Tyler rambles the whole way, explaining why he was angry and he apologizes a lot and he’s hugging Derek tight. Derek can’t fully understand him, considering the fact that his voice is muffled and he’s speaking a mile a minute. But he just hugs his son tightly, growls reassuringly to the boy as he runs his hand through the boys hair. “Told you,” Stiles grins as he leans up to kiss his mate. 

"How long have you been home?" Derek asks in place of response.

"Oh about an hour now. Tyler talked my ear off the whole entire drive home. Said he was sorry and that he would apologize to you and that he didn’t want me mad at him too." 

"It’s hard to understand him." 

"I know, Dylan had to translate for me."

Derek nodded as he scanned the kitchen. “Where is he?” 

"Upstairs."

"Dylan!" Derek hollered, "Papa’s home! Where’s my hug?"

"Oh and Derek," Stiles hummed as he turned back towards the stove. 

"Yeah?"

"Don’t forget to put a dollar in the not nice word jar." 

"Who told you?!"

Dylan bounded around the corner, “I did!” he yelled. “Had to Papa, had too. Daddy ask how day was and I tell him bout Tyler’s fit and you say mean word. Oh and that at ‘cool we pway with ice cubes and….”

Yep. Tyler and Dylan were definitely Stiles’ kids. Definitely more like Stiles. 


End file.
